


In Joy And Sorrow

by Roses_symphony



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: AU, Fabrizio ha già 50 anni, M/M, anita si sposa
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_symphony/pseuds/Roses_symphony
Summary: Era durato solo un anno, ma l’aveva vissuto con un’intensità tale che gli parve un’eternità.Un’eternità che portava il nome di Ermal, i suoi occhi, le sue mani e la sua voce.Un’eternità che Fabrizio si era trovato a vedere cadere sotto il peso della realtà dove tutto era diverso, dove un “noi” non esisteva più.  Se solo fosse stato più coraggioso, quel giorno avrebbe preso anche lui quel treno per Milano lasciandosi tutto alle spalle per seguire l’amore della sua vita.





	In Joy And Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dears.  
> Molte di voi l'avranno già letta, volevo allungarla e sistemarla un po' ma poi ho deciso di lasciarla in gran parte così come l'ho scritta, di getto.  
> Non è sicuramente grammaticalmente e sintatticamente perfetta ma questa storia doveva rappresentare un flusso di pensieri e ricordi.
> 
> Spero vi piaccia (perché a me stranamente piace)

 

 

 

In momenti come quelli, in momenti di grandi cambiamenti per noi o per qualcuno a noi vicino, che amiamo, ci troviamo a fare un bilancio della nostra vita.  
Dei successi. Degli amori. Dei sogni. E chiederci quanti ne abbiamo realizzanti, quanti siano stati veri, se ne sia valsa la pena lavorare così duramente.  
Questo si trovava a fare ora Fabrizio in quella calda sera di Luglio, mentre se ne stava fasciato in un completo nero troppo elegante che mal si addiceva al suo stile e alla calura estiva, poggiato alla ringhiera della terrazza di un ristorante di classe, una sigaretta mezza spenta tra le dita, la vista bellissima di fronte a se che, in quel momento, non sembrava notare minimamente e il rumore ovattato della festa che piano gli arrivava alle orecchie.  
Più che un bilancio della sua vita però, Fabrizio si ritrovò schiaffeggiato dai ricordi che, in maniera invadente ed inopportuna, gli piombano nella mente.  
Ricordi che credeva di aver messo da parte per sempre, nascosti in un cassetto che si era ripromesso non avrebbe mai più aperto ma che era sempre stato lì e aveva deciso di rivelarsi proprio quel giorno.

Era una sera di luglio esattamente come quella; era una sera di luglio e lui aveva 25 anni ed era pieno di vita da vivere e amore da offrire    
Era una sera di luglio dei suoi 25 anni e, in quella piccola sala prove che usava nei giorni in cui riusciva ad evadere dalla realtà, a scappare  dall’officina  del padre in cui si era trovato costretto a lavorare dopo aver deciso di abbandonare la scuola, aveva incontrato quello che sarebbe stato l’amore più grande e straziante della sua vita.

Era entrato in punta di piedi, silenzioso e austero come tutta la sua figura, e l’aveva travolto nella maniera più inaspettata possibile.   
La sua rappresentazione dell’amore aveva 19 anni, le mani belle da musicista e la voce calda, graffiata ancora dall’accento della sua lingua madre.   
Gli occhi profondi di chi, ancora bambino, ha conosciuto già troppe difficoltà nella vita ma ha deciso di andare avanti.  
Il corpo ancora fermo tra l’adolescenza e l’età adulta; alto, magro, ma forte e resistente anche alla più temibile delle tempeste.

Erano l’uno l’opposto dell’altro.  
Fabrizio che a scuola non c’era andando, che l’italiano lo conosceva e parlava poco, preferendo sempre un più rassicurante dialetto romano.  
Fabrizio per il quale la musica era uno sfogo, una via di fuga dalla realtà ma che mai sarebbe diventata la sua ragione di vita perché lui un lavoro ce l’aveva, doveva solo trovarsi una bella donna da sposare, fare due o forse tre bambini e mandare avanti l’officina del padre; non poteva permettersi di sognare la vita da musicista e rock star come quella degli artisti che tanto amava ascoltare.  
Ermal invece era intelligente, era iscritto al primo anno di università e viveva di musica e libri. Quando parlava, Fabrizio si incantava ad ascoltarlo, perché tutto quello che diceva, anche la cosa più piccola e banale, gli restava impressa addosso come un marchio a fuoco, gli rimbombava nella testa per giorni e si trovava a riflettere su ogni sillaba che pronunciasse.  
Ermal aveva una ragione di vita ed era la musica, si stava battendo per poter fare di quella passione il suo mestiere e, con il supporto della madre, era convinto ce l’avrebbe fatta.  
Fabrizio era un vigliacco, non avrebbe mai rischiato la sua stabilità -se pur questa gli stesse stretta- per un sogno.   
Ermal era invece il coraggio e la determinazione; ci avrebbe provato fino all’ultimo e ci sarebbe riuscito.  
Erano l’uno l’opposto dell’altro e si completavano.

Quella sera di Luglio, quando gli strinse la mano e gli sentì pronunciare il suo nome, Fabrizio capì che la sua vita era cambiata e nulla sarebbe stato più come era prima.

Gli incontri sporadici in sala prove divennero sempre più frequenti e puntuali; impararono l’uno i ritmi dell’altro e facevano in modo di incontrarsi e scontrarsi.  
Ermal restava ad ascoltare le prove della band di Fabrizio mentre quest’ultimo scappava via sempre mezz’ora prima dal lavoro per poter ascoltare Ermal cantare, arrivando in sala prove con le mani ancora macchiate di grasso ma un sorriso felice sul viso.  
E gli incontri in sala prove si trasformarono in sigarette fumate insieme sulle scale antincendio del palazzo parlando di musica, birre bevute seduti sul muretto difronte la sala prove mentre si discuteva del futuro, di giri in macchina di Fabrizio mentre ascoltavano cd martirizzati e playlist create ad hoc e aprivano il loro cuore all'altro.

A baciarlo la prima volta fu Ermal. Se lo ricordava ancora il sapore delle sue labbra sulle sue, quanto lo avesse desiderato, quanto l’avesse bramato senza mai riuscire a spezzare quel muro di timidezza e paura che vedeva tra loro e allora l’aveva fatto Ermal, come al solito.  
Erano passati più di 20 anni e ancora ne sentiva la morbidezza di quelle labbra sottili e dolci; le dita gli si posarono inconsciamente sulla bocca, tracciando il contorno delle sue labbra mentre mentalmente percorreva quelle dell’altro.   
Quello era stato l’inizio di tutto, da quel momento Fabrizio aveva messo da parte i suoi dubbi e aveva investito in quel rapporto che, ad occhi esterni, poteva sembrare così sbagliato, così fragile e insensato. Ma per loro no. Loro si amavano, lo sapevano entrambi che erano due anime che si erano trovate e che, non importa cosa potesse succedere in futuro, sarebbero state legate per sempre.  


Era ormai Settembre quando Fabrizio aveva potuto sentire il calore del corpo di Ermal contro il suo; i suoi sospiri soffocati, i gemiti silenziosi, le mani strette nelle sue.  
E Fabrizio si stupì di come chiare fossero ancora le emozioni di quella prima volta insieme, così come le immagini, ancora vivide nei ricordi come se fossero accadute ieri; si stupì di come possa essere così importante una persona per ognuno di noi che, quanto meno ce l’aspettiamo, tutto ci ritorna alla mente come una valanga e ci ricorda quello che siamo stati e quello che avevamo.

Era Gennaio e il loro rapporto era ormai saldo e più vero che mai e, per quanto si nascondessero dagli occhi di chi non poteva capire, dalle voci di che li avrebbe criticati, di chi non avrebbe mai capito, era difficile, se non quasi impossibile, nascondere i sentimenti che che portavano dipinti negli occhi.   
Era Gennaio ed Ermal stava crescendo sotto i suoi occhi e sotto le sue carezze.   
Era Gennaio e si erano confessati il loro amore sincero e, senza farsi promesse - perché Ermal non ci credeva in quelle stupide parole- , avevano sancito un accordo, avevano deciso che si sarebbero amati per sempre e, mai come adesso, Fabrizio sentì il vero peso di quella decisione. Adesso che, a più di 50 anni, si era reso conto che quel ragazzo lo amava e l’avrebbe fatto per sempre. Che nessun altra persona nella sua vita avrebbe potuto tenere il passo col sentimento che aveva provato per Ermal, nessuno, né la madre dei suoi figli, né altri.

Era ritornata l’estate. E  e durante quell’estate, un anno dopo il loro primo incontro, Ermal l’aveva guardato coi suoi occhi liquidi e gli aveva semplicemente detto _“Fabrizio, io vado a vivere a Milano. Sentiti libero di fare quello che preferisci” *_  
Solo dopo giorni, dopo aver estorto con la forza le parole dalla bocca di Marco, il miglior amico di Ermal, seppe che aveva ottenuto un contratto con una casa discografica indie, che avrebbe dovuto trasferirsi a Milano ma che non aveva il coraggio di dirlo  Fabrizio perché era convinto che quello che meritasse un contratto fosse il più grande, non lui che si sentiva ancora così impreparato e immaturo.  
Ma non avrebbe rifiutato, quello mai.   
Lui era audace ed era stato premiato. Fabrizio di coraggio ne avrebbe voluto avere molto di più,  avrebbe voluto investirlo ma non l’aveva fatto e allora sarebbe stato felice per Ermal e questo gli bastava.

Si salutarono su una fredda banchina alla stazione centrale. Non si erano detti niente, i loro occhi parlarono per loro e quando le porte del treno si chiusero dividendoli per sempre, Ermal cadde sulle ginocchia, facendo crollare tutto il peso del mondo e di quella separazione sule sue spalle, il viso tra le mani a nascondere le lacrime, mentre Fabrizio rimase in piedi a guardarlo andare via, gli occhi lucidi e le mani che tremavano.

Era durato solo un anno, ma l’aveva vissuto con un’intensità tale che gli parve un’eternità.   
Un’eternità che portava il nome di Ermal, i suoi occhi, le sue mani e la sua voce.  
Un’eternità che Fabrizio si era trovato a vedere cadere sotto il peso della realtà dove tutto era diverso, dove un “noi” non esisteva più.  Se solo fosse stato più coraggioso, quel giorno avrebbe preso anche lui quel treno per Milano lasciandosi tutto alle spalle per seguire l’amore della sua vita.   
Ma Fabrizio coraggioso non lo era, non a 25 anni e ora, che di esperienza e sicurezza ne aveva accumulata in po’, si pentiva delle sue scelte e avrebbe voluto solo vivere un’altra vita e viverla bene. Viverla con lui.

Si accese un’altra sigaretta e, insieme al fumo, sospirò e lasciò fuggire dalle sue labbra tutta la nostalgia e l’amarezza che quei ricordi gli recavano.  
Si chiedeva lui cosa stesse facendo ora; sapeva che era stato capace di realizzare il suo sogno di diventare musicista - lo aveva sempre saputo- ma avrebbe voluto parlargli, chiedergli come stava, se era felice, se di lui ancora si ricordava.   
Mentre guardava la luna che risplendeva nel cielo cercando di tracciare i contorni di quello che si ricordava fosse il viso di Ermal, sbiadito dalla sua memoria, sentì un peso leggero sulla sua schiena e due braccia sottili avvolgerlo:  _“Papà, che ci fai qua tutto solo? Mi avevi promesso che avremmo ballato almeno una volta insieme.”_  
Eccola la sua gioia, Anita nel suo bell’abito da sposa. Anita bella come il sole, con gli occhi che ricordavano tanto i suoi, ma molto più puri e spavaldi.  
Anita che era andata in sposa all’uomo che amava, lei che, al contrario di suo padre, era stata forte e coraggiosa e quell’uomo l’aveva seguito e l’aveva fatto suo.  
Anita che era, insieme Libero, l’unica ragione per la quale non si sentisse completamente un fallito. 

Le sorrise sincero, carezzandole una guancia con la punta delle dita  _“Lo sai che ti metterò in imbarazzo se balliamo. Tua madre mi prenderà in giro a vita”._  
Lei rise, anche la risata era simile alla sua e sapeva che, se Ermal l’avesse vista o sentita, non l’avrebbe smessa di fargli notare quanto fossero simili e sottolineare l’infinita bellezza di sua figlia.  
“ _Dai, che importa. Vieni…”_  lo prese per mano, quella mano affusolata e delicata, così diversa da quella paffuta e piccola che ancora si ricordava stringesse la sua mano troppo grande in cerca di protezione, e lo portò con se in sala.  
Fabrizio per il resto della serata si concentrò solo su quella che era l’unica donna della sua vita, godendo della sua gioia e del suo amore ma, tornato a casa, nel silenzio e la quiete del suo appartamento, con i fragori della festa ancora nella testa, aprì una vecchia scatola e tirò fuori un cd.  
Era il primo singolo di Ermal. Il suo viso in copertina era di una bellezza che gli toglieva ancora il fiato. Gliel’aveva spedito non appena lo incise e, quando l’aveva ricevuto, l’aveva ascoltato così tante volte che aveva avuto il timore di consumarlo.  
C’era una dedica all’interno,  semplice e che ancora faceva male così come ancora gli scaldava il cuore:   
_“All’amore della mia vita. Grazie per aver accarezzato me e le mie canzoni. Per sempre tuo.”**_

 

**Author's Note:**

> * Semicit. di un anime (indovinatelo voi)  
> ** Semicit. di Ermal stesso xD
> 
> Vabbè niente, non piangete vi prego.  
> Love ya'


End file.
